Kiba and Shino
by liahjh1289
Summary: This was a request from a long time ago that was privately e-mailed to a friend that I just found. It's short and simple, but cute.


Why did things always have to be so damn complicated? All he wanted to do was tell the man how he felt about him…so why couldn't he? Fear of his friends making fun of him? Fear of his family no longer loving him? Or was it as simple as fear of rejection? Yes, that was probably it. He thought through it many times but nothing made any sense to him any more…He needed help…

"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru looked up from the scroll he had been reading. It had been years since Sasuke had left to join Orochimaru; since he had killed Orochimaru and went after Itachi, since Asuma and Kurenai had gotten married and had a beautiful baby girl, which Shikamaru swore to always keep safe-and the years had been good to him. He was nineteen now, and he had been promoted to jounin just before his sensei, his friend, had gotten married. He was tall, and tan, some very distinguishable scars on his face and hands, but none could take away the handsome Nara features that shown through.

"Yeah?" His voice had matured well as the rest of him had.

"Well, I need some advice." He was nervous, but he knew he could trust Shikamaru. He had matured well, too. His shaggy, messy brown hair never changing and his brown eyes full of life and happiness. Normally he would his very overgrown dog, Akamaru, with him, but today he just needed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru motioned for him to join him on the porch and so he did. "What's up, Kiba?"

Kiba could tell that Shikamaru knew something already, but he had to say it. "I need to know…how you…told Choji…"

"That I like him."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru had told Choji almost a year ago that he had feelings for him. There were some who didn't understand, and others who gladly accepted them; their parents still loved them and only wanted them to be happy together…but would it work that way for him?

"So, you gonna tell me who it is or do you want me to say his name?" Of course Shikamaru already knew, how could he not? He was a genius after all.

"I need to tell Shino how I feel, okay…" he looked helplessly at Shikamaru, who was looking at clouds.

"When I finally HAD to tell Choji, we were sitting up on a roof, just watching the clouds, and I kissed him. It was as simple as that. Listen, Kiba, if you really want to, just wait until you two are alone and say it. If you wait too long, though, you could miss out on him."

"And if he doesn't feel the same?"

"You wanna know something I've never told Choji?"

"Sure."

"I used to like you."

"Y-you what?"

"Yeah, but then I saw how you looked Shino and realized I had missed you. It's better to know what they would've said or done, Kiba, trust me. Hell, I still catch myself wondering what you would've said if I had told you…just tell him. I'm sure everything will work out great." And with that, he was gone into the home he shared with Choji.

3 WEEKS! It had been 3 weeks since Kiba had talked to Shikamaru and his mind was very rapidly leaking from his ears! Every time he got close to telling Shino he liked him…SOMEONE WOULD RUIN IT!

Now, he was on a mission to the waterfall village with…SHINO…and guess who else… Choji and Shikamaru! Choji was a good friend…he had offered to tell Shino for him, but Shikamaru said, "Kiba needs to do this on his own, Choji." and Choji just let it go…obvious who the man is in that relationship!

Speaking of who the man is…Kiba had been having heavenly dreams about Shino taking control of Kiba…hurting him and pleasuring him at the same time…making him bleed…forcing him to…STOP!

He couldn't have his dream of just last night (and the night before, and the night before, and the night before, etc.) on his mind. All they were doing right now was running, but if he was thinking about that, he wouldn't know if they were attacked…he got too into his dreams…

"Kiba, are you hungry?" Choji asked as he slowly made his way to him.

"A bit." Akamaru barked rather loudly, as he bounded up to them, in agreement.

"Fine, we'll stop in the next town we come to." Shikamaru said lazily.

After their meal, the four of them were again running through the woods, but it was getting dark. Shikamaru decided that they would stay in the next clearing they came to.

It was a slightly large clearing and Shikamaru and Choji were already in their tent and sleeping…maybe. Kiba didn't want to stay near the tent if he was going to be reminded of the fact that he didn't have anyone.

He went down to the stream that was only a couple of miles away. Akamaru had stayed back at camp and went to sleep…Shino was probably putting up his tent and getting ready to sleep. Kiba stripped and got into the stream. It was warm, and his thoughts shifted immediately to his dream.

Shino pushing him roughly onto a bed…him begging Shino to be gentle…Shino forcing himself into Kiba as fast and as hard as he possibly could…Kiba screaming as his backside leaked blood…then he was pulled from his dream, and the water, and thrown to the ground with so much force it almost knocked the wind out of him.

Shino was standing over him with no clothes on, and his body wet from getting Kiba out of the water.

"Shino…" he couldn't finish. Shino was on top of him, kissing him roughly. Shino pulled away and looked down at the beautiful man beneath him. He had been having dreams about Kiba for as long as he could remember; he had gone to Shikamaru four weeks earlier for advice on how to tell him…and when he had heard Choji moan Shikamaru's name…he had to get away, but when he had seen his teammate and friend of seven years standing naked in waist deep water, his eyes closed, and the sun sinking around him…he could no longer control himself.

"Kiba…"

"Take me, Shino, please." And that was all that was needed. Shino's head was between Kiba's legs, bobbing up and down as fast as he could. Kiba's body was spazing, nerves inside of him not knowing what to do. His fingers dug into the dirt as his member throbbed to release, and did. Shino swallowed it all and then forced Kiba to turn over. He had been waiting this for such a long time. Shino pushed hard into Kiba, making his eyes water as he screamed loudly in the night.

This was what he had wanted for months…maybe even years, without really knowing it. He was bleeding, crying, hurting, and begging Shino for more. Shino pumped hard into Kiba as his ass bled and he loved every push that Shino made.

His entire body could've been compared to a live wire…all of his nerves working overtime…his body telling his mind that he was in pain and the he should be trying to stop the pain, but at the same time being pleasured and wanting it to continue. Shino was growing harder and longer and his his pleasure was growing as well.

Each scream Kiba let free from his lips was a wonderful plea for more. His right hand reached down in between Kiba's legs and pumped to the rhythm he had already set.

Both young men were about to release ;they were at their peak of heaven and once Shino's warm, smooth, salty seed was inside Kiba, they would be partners; they would be together, like Choji and Shikamaru.

They both released; Kiba's sperm covering the ground beneath him, and Shino's spraying into Kiba's ass. He pumped as much more as he could and then collapsed on top of Kiba-his cock still inside him. Shino reached up with his right hand and rubbed Kiba's hair.

"Sh…Shino, I…"

"I know, Kiba, me too."


End file.
